


Road Less Traveled

by Skylark



Series: We Looked Like Giants [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: FireRed & LeafGreen | Pokemon FireRed & LeafGreen Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, F/M, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-16
Updated: 2011-03-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/pseuds/Skylark
Summary: "Do you wonder what would've happened if we'd left with Green?" Leaf asked, her on the bed, him at his desk. "You know, if we were trainers too."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Small writing exercises placed in a larger alternate universe. I don't want to explain a lot because there's a long fic I'm writing for this setting, and talking about it too much ruins the fragile ideas in my head. Still, here's this for now.

"Do you wonder what would've happened if we'd left with Green?" Leaf asked, her on the bed, him at his desk. "You know, if we were trainers too."

Red shrugged and kept reading.

"Do you think he's happy being Champion?" she asked.

Red nodded.

"Me too," she said, sounding uncertain.


	2. Chapter 2

"UCeladon isn't too far from Kanto State," Leaf said, pressed against the windowsill. "I'll visit you."

She laughed at Red's frown and brushed his bangs back. "You'll be great," she whispered. "You're going to be a star."

Red's breath fanned across her lips as he leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
